Valentine's Flowers
by Myth Queen
Summary: Is there romance in the air? Jack buys flowers for a very special person.


Colonel Jack O'Neill walked down the hallways of the SGC with a slight spring to his step. He was smiling and generally quite creepy as he greeting everybody that he came in contact with a great big 'Wonderful day, isn't it!". He even went so far as to hug a few people. Sergeant Parker hid around a corner so that she wouldn't be seen by the Colonel.

"Should we report this?" she asked the much more O'Neill-weary Siler. "Maybe he's been taken over by some alien!"

"Don't worry about it." Siler replied, as he started to adjust the electrical settings on the MALP he was working on. "It's a week to Valentines Day. He has a right to be happy."

Parker's nose always knew good gossip when she smelt it. "Really?" she pressed.

Siler was about to reply, but suddenly the MALP discharged a jolt of electric waves. With a faint yelp and the smell of something burning, Siler tried to pull his hand back, but it got stuck. Parker radioed for a medical team, and unplugged the MALP.

Jack smiled as he went into Captain Samantha Carter's lab. "Good morning, Captain!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Just a week until February fourteenth!"

"Yes, sir." the Captain replied, glowering at her CO's enthusiasm. "I hate Valentine's Day!" she muttered.

Jack looked surprised. "Why?" he switched to teasing mode. "Is it because you never get flowers or chocolates?"

"No!" Sam protested, and then shrugged. "Partly, I guess." she admitted. "I just don't like how everybody thinks it's such a big deal. It's just another big commercialized holiday. I wouldn't mind it if it had any real meaning."

"So what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Janet asked me to stay with Cassandra. She's got a date, and doesn't want to leave Cassandra alone with that cold she's got." Sam explained.

"Old Doc Frasier has a date? With who?"

"She won't tell me." Sam rolled her eyes. "Honestly, this valentine thing's got everybody giddy!" Sam again rolled her eyes.

"Well..." Jack grinned mysteriously.

Sergeant Parker had followed Colonel O'Neill's footsteps down to Captain Carter's lab. She stopped just outside the door and strained to hear what was being said.

"How 'bout it?" Colonel O'Neill said.

"That would be great!"

Did Captain Carter sound _giddy_?

"See you then."

Colonel O'Neill _definitely_ sounded flirty!

Exactly seven days later, Jack O'Neill entered a flower shop with a box of chocolates tucked under his arm. He looked at the flower arrangements.

"A dozen roses for your girlfriend?" the cashier asked.

Jack looked at the roses. "Actually, I'd rather get a mixture of flowers." he said. He picked out a variety of brightly coloured flowers. "She likes fun flowers." he muttered under his breath.

Sergeant Parker was walking past the flower shop, thinking about how poor Siler was still hospitalized with electrical burns, when she saw Colonel O'Neill inside with a bouquet of flowers. She quickly ducked in.

"... Sam, Love Jack." O'Neill was saying.

Sergeant Parker nearly squealed with delight. There _was_ a romance at the SGC! The Colonel returned to his truck, and Parker scurried after him. She got into her 1975 mustang, and followed him. Was he going where she suspected?

The Colonel stopped at a house. He was walking up the steps. He rang the doorbell... and it was answered by Doctor Janet Frasier! The doctor smiled, and held the door open for the Colonel.

Parker slumped back, confused. She was even more confused when a blue car pulled up, a handsome man walked up to the door, and Doc Frasier left with him. What was going on?

Jack hadn't noticed the Sergeant when we went up to Doctor Frasier's door. The flowers were bright in his hand as he rang the doorbell. Soon, the door was opened, and Doctor Frasier held it for him.

"Come in, Colonel." Frasier smiled.

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed when she saw him. "I'm glad you came."

The doorbell rang again. "That'll be Winston." Janet said. She gave Cassandra a good-bye hug. "Be good."

"I will." Cassandra said, her voice clouded by cold symptoms.

Janet left.

"What are those?" Cassandra asked Jack.

"These are for my favorite girl in the world." the Colonel replied, handing the flowers and the chocolates to the little girl. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cassy."

Cassandra looked at the little card that came with the flowers. "To Cassy. These are from me and Sam. Love Jack."


End file.
